six millard de solittude
by soho28
Summary: Ça se passe dans la saison 5. Joyce n’est pas malade, Dawn existe mais Glory est mystérieusement absente pour l’instant. Spike ignore tout de ses sentiments pour Buffy et Riley est toujours dans le décor.C’est une histoire Spuffy mais il y aura aussi l’im
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ça se passe dans la saison 5. Joyce n'est pas malade, Dawn existe mais Glory est mystérieusement absente pour l'instant. Spike ignore tout de ses sentiments pour Buffy et Riley est toujours dans le décor.

C'est une histoire Spuffy mais il y aura aussi l'implication bien que très peu d'un trio B/S/T dans l'histoire, donc vous êtes avertis !

Après avoir failli mourir, Riley décide de vivre sa vie pleinement et fait certaines demandes à Buffy qui la mettent mal à l'aise. De son côté, Tara vit la même chose quand Willow veut elle aussi épicer leur vie sexuelle. Étrangement elle se tourne toutes les deux vers Spike pour des conseils étant donné son statut centenaire et ce vampire un peu casse pied que tout le monde aime détester prend une toute nouvelle signification à leur yeux en leur apprenant une leçon importante : Parfois tout l'amour du monde ne vaut pas la peine de se trahir sois même...

Chapitre 1

Spike observait d'un œil circonspect Buffy qui marchait de long en large devant le lit qu'il avait installé dans le sous sol de sa crypte. Calé confortablement contre ses oreillers, il n'osait pas bouger de la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé. La situation était déjà surréaliste, si il fallait en plus qu'elle découvre à quelle activité il s'était livré quand elle avait descendu l'échelle, il n'était pas sur de survivre. Elle se croyait où, bon sang !? Dans un super marché ? Enfin, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, la fille ne connaissait nullement le sens du mot 'frapper' ou encore 'vie privée', sa crypte ressemblait à un vrai hall de gare avec tous les allers et retours que le Scooby d'enfer -comme il aimait les appeler- faisait chez lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à perdre patience, sortant sa main de sous les couvertures -de toute façon elle lui avait fait perdre toute envie de s'amuser- il s'étira pour prendre une cigarette sur la table de nuit et l'alluma avant de lui demander d'un ton ennuyé :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tueuse ? »

Elle le regarda comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là, ce qui l'irrita encore plus, il allait lui dire de partir quand elle parla enfin regardant autour d'elle d'un œil critique.

« Depuis quand exactement ce mausolée insipide s'est transformé en quatre étoiles ? »

« J'ai mangé un décorateur une fois, son goût pour les belles choses à du me rester ! », voyant qu'elle lui donnait un regard meurtrier il lui répondit comme si il parlait à une enfant.

« Je suis un vampire Tueuse, tu dois certainement t'attendre à ce que j'ai tué quelques personnes dans ma vie. », cela sembla la calmer légèrement puisqu'elle reprit ses cent pas sans le frapper ou l'insulter…

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que tu arrives au but de ta visite ? J'aimerais retourner dormir, comme on est en plein jour et tout ça... »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Comme si tu dormais ! Quand je suis entrée, je pouvais t'entendre gémir depuis l'entrée du Restfield, obsédé ! », à quoi bon le nier puisque de toute façon c'était vrai…

« Je voudrais retourner à ma masturbation, alors. », lui dit-il sarcastique. Il s'attendait à une réplique acerbe qui allait l'émasculer comme à son habitude, c'est pourquoi si il avait eu un cœur battant il aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque quand elle prononça les mots suivants :

« Riley veut qu'on fasse des parties carrées ou qu'on entre dans un club échangiste. », il la regarda comme si elle venait de se faire pousser une deuxième tête avant de lui demander légèrement affolé :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, idiot ! Il croit que comme nous sommes jeunes et en bonne santé, nous devrions profiter de la vie ! Je crois que le fait d'avoir failli mourir l'a légèrement traumatisé et qu'il essaie de se prouver qu'il est toujours en vie par tous les moyens. »

« D'accord. Et pourquoi exactement viens-tu m'en parler ? », Honnêtement elle aurait très bien pu lui annoncer qu'elle retournait sur sa planète, car il était totalement secoué.

« A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? À ma mère ? Je vois d'ici la conversation ! Oh maman, tu sais le bon garçon avec qui je sors depuis un an voudrait qu'on fasse l'amour à trois, tu en penses quoi ?», lui répondit-elle comme si il était débile.

« Je parle de tes copains Tueuse, le maçon et la mauvaise sorcière de l'ouest ? »

« Tu es fou ma parole ! Depuis que Willow est lesbienne, nous ne sommes plus à l'aise de parler de sexe comme avant et puis Xander est comme un frère, ça serait dégoûtant ! », Alors qu'elle voulait exprimer ses mots elle se mit à frissonner de dégoût. « En plus je me suis dit que toi et Dru avez du essayer ce genre de chose, non ? Plus d'un siècle ensemble, la routine peut s'installer ? »

« Crois moi Tueuse, quand tu aimes quelqu'un réellement, la routine ne s'installe jamais vraiment. Chaque jour tu dois conquérir de nouveau la personne que tu aimes, lui prouver que sans lui rien n'existe, ni les étoiles, ni la lune, juste le néant. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait alors ? », lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Biensur que si ! Nous sommes des vampires, destruction, orgie et tout ça ! Et en plus ce n'est pas parce que j'aimais Dru qu'elle m'aimait tout autant ! Pour elle la routine s'installait très rapidement. », Son ton était triste un peu comme si il n'avait jamais digéré sa trahison et puis elle se rappela à quel point il était en loque quand elle l'avait quitté. A l'époque elle avait trouvé cela plutôt drôle mais plus maintenant, pas quand il en parlait avec toujours autant de souffrance presque deux ans plus tard.

« Je devrais lui dire non ? »

« Ça dépend de toi. Une partie carrée peut être une expérience vraiment enrichissante et le secret pour que ça réussisse est la confiance, si elle n'est pas présente ça sera un échec cuisant, crois moi. Mais si tu le fais que pour lui alors tu devrais décliner son offre car ça finira par te ronger de l'intérieur. L'important c'est que tu te respectes toujours dans les choix que tu fais, l'amour c'est donner mais c'est aussi être bien avec l'autre. »

« Et si il me quitte ? », lui demanda-t-elle désespérée.

« Alors c'est qu'il est un imbécile et que tu serais beaucoup mieux sans lui ! Ne te vends pas au rabais Buffy, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom et quelque chose en elle s'éveilla doucement. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et commença à remonter l'échelle. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

« Merci, Spike. »

« Mais de rien, Tueuse. », et elle repartie laissant Spike se demander si il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Et encore plus pourquoi il avait authentiquement voulu l'aider !

………………………..

Quand Buffy alla rejoindre Riley au Magic Box ce soir là, elle repensait à ce que Spike lui avait dit. D'un côté elle devait avouer que l'idée de faire l'amour à trois était plutôt intriguant, sentir le corps d'une autre femme contre le sien caresser sa peau douce, l'embrasser, était inspirant mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de partager Riley avec personne, son cœur se serrait juste à la simple idée de le voir avec une autre femme. Il était déjà là l'attendant et parlant d'un film quelconque avec Xander. Quand il l'a vit, il lui sourit tendrement, ce sourire qui l'avait fait fondre des milliers de fois et elle approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Comment a été ta journée ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Super, et toi ? »

« Tu m'as surtout manqué ! », il l'entraîna vers la pièce de formation et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle du avouer qu'elle fut déçue par le fait qu'il semblait plus pressé de savoir sa réponse que de la voir réellement.

« Alors, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'en parler ici ? », il sembla légèrement contrarié donc elle lui caressa le bras doucement, « C'est juste que tout le monde est là et ça me rend inconfortable. », il soupira mais ce rangea de son côté.

« Tu as raison, nous en parlerons quand nous serons seuls. », il l'embrassa avant de retourner dans la boutique et elle le regarda partir avec regret. Elle allait le rejoindre quand elle entendit des bruits étouffés venant de la réserve, elle s'approcha doucement prenant une arme au passage, après tout on ne pouvait jamais être assez prudente, et ouvrit la porte. Assise par terre les genoux contre sa poitrine, Tara pleurait doucement. Quand elle aperçu Buffy, elle se releva en vitesse et essuya ses larmes.

« Oh Buffy, je suis désolée, je voulais seulement être seule un moment. », bégaya t-elle doucement.

« Ne sois pas timide, Tara, c'est moi qui m'excuse, prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. », elle allait refermer la porte quand elle repensa à quel point ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avec Spike le matin et se ravisa.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tara ? », la jeune sorcière sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu as bien connu Oz ? Je veux dire, tu étais là toi quand Willow était avec lui, comment ils étaient ensemble ? »

« Oz était un garçon très calme, il parlait rarement alors ils formaient un bon couple tous les deux, avec Willow qui ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler ! Il est le premier garçon à l'avoir vraiment remarquée. »

« Ils étaient très amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu quand il est revenu l'année dernière, quand il l'a regardait le monde semblait s'évanouir. »

« Mais elle t'a choisi, Tara. », lui rappela doucement Buffy.

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que certaines choses lui manquent, elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, je eux dire sexuellement et… », elle se tue, timide ne pouvant pas continuer.

« T'a-t-elle demandé certaines choses qui te rendent inconfortable ? », sa question semblait si sérieuse, si adulte même à ses propres oreilles qu'elle s'est à peine reconnue. Tara rougie furieusement et Buffy se demanda si elle était vraiment la bonne personne avec qui parler de l'amour lesbienne, du moins la partie sexe.

« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été avec aucun homme et elle voudrait………….. Tu sais avec certains objets et j'ai peur, tu comprends, je ne sais même pas si je saurais m'y prendre, ma famille était très rétrograde et puis le sexe était un sujet tabou parmi nous, tu comprend ? Oh bon sang, je me sens vraiment idiote ! », Rajouta-t-elle morte de honte.

« Pas du tout, voyons ! », s'exclama Buffy, « Nous nous posons tous des questions sur le sexe. Regarde moi, pas plus tard que ce matin je me demandais si je devais accepter de faire des parties à trois avec Riley et si c'était normal etc ! »

« Vraiment ? », lui demanda-t-elle surprise, « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », Buffy se pencha doucement vers elle :

« Tu peux garder un secret ? »

« Bien sur. »

« J'ai demandé à Spike ! Je veux dire le type a plus de cent ans, il a fait des trucs à faire rougir une star du porno ! Il vraiment été gentil tu sais, il m'a parlé ouvertement et après ma décision a été plus facile. »

«Tu crois que je pourrais lui parler ? Je veux dire, je sais que je le connais à peine mais ça serait peut-être moins intimidant justement. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il n'arrête pas de venir nous embêter et de se plaindre du manque d'action ces temps ci ! », elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que la cloche d'entrée du magasin sonna et qu'elles entendirent Xander demander d'un ton ennuyé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, l'édenté ? », Buffy sourit doucement à Tara.

« Quand on parle du loup ! Allez viens, je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il fait avant que Xander ne l'époussette ! »

« Tu as raison. »

………………………….

Spike ne voulait pas aller au magasin, du moins pas vraiment, mais quand il avait été acheter une bonne bouteille chez Willy ou plutôt lui voler, il avait entendu des vampires parler du vol qu'ils voulaient faire dans un caveau à la sortie de la ville et comme pilleurs de tombes et apocalypses étaient souvent liés il avait décidé que c'était son devoir d'avertir Buffy, et puis si il voulait être honnête il était curieux de voir la dynamique entre la Tueuse et le capitaine América !

Il fut accueilli par la voix nasillarde de Harris mais il tenta de l'ignorer se concentrant plutôt sur les gens autour. La Tueuse était nulle part en vue, mais le soldat était assis sur l'échelle près des bibliothèques et semblait très ennuyé, il n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque sarcastique que Buffy arriva suivie par Tara et pour la première fois depuis, et bien jamais elle ne sembla pas ennuyée de le voir. Il remarqua aussi à quel point Willow semblait distante vis-à-vis de Tara, il y avait tellement de détresse dans le regard de l'autre sorcière qu'il senti son cœur mort se serrer. Il avait toujours aimé Tara, elle était timide c'est vrai mais quand elle se mettait en colère elle pouvait être très puissante, c'était dommage que Willow semblait la tenir sous son joug.

« Tueuse, j'ai entendu parler d'un pillage de tombe au cimetière Kessingthon, des vampires veulent trouver une espèce d'artéfact, je me suis dit que l'info t'intéresserait. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ? », demanda Riley avec dégoût. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Buffy le gardait autour.

« Je dirais, ta vie, mais ça n'a plus grande valeurs d'après ce que j'ai entendu ! », lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Riley serra les poings mais Buffy l'arrêta d'un geste calme avant de fusiller Spike du regard mais même à lui elle semblait moins dure que d'habitude.

« Je vérifierai. », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie quand un autre miracle se produit, « Spike, merci. », tout le monde la fixa comme si elle venait de perdre la tête quand elle prononça ces paroles mais Spike n'en eu que faire.

« De rien Tueuse, j'aime ce monde comme il est avec ces imbéciles je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un essaie de le détruire. », il avait regardé Xander et Riley quand il avait prononcé le mot imbécile juste pour l'effet et il parti dans la nuit.

« Ok... », demanda Xander inquiet,« Suis-je le seul à avoir trouvé cela étrange ? »

« Il n'est pas stupide Xander, il sait que si le monde fini il pourrira en enfer ! Normal qu'il ne veuille pas y aller. », lui rétorqua Buffy, personne n'osa la contredire mais les regards suspects ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

……………………………..

Spike fainéantait dans son fauteuil écoutant la télévision seulement vêtu de ses jeans, la poitrine et les pieds nus quand on frappa timidement à sa porte. Étrangement le fait qu'on soit courtois le rendait plus nerveux que quand les gens rentraient chez lui à coup de pied. Cette ville allait le rendre fou, suspicieux et armé il alla ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit une Tara timide de l'autre côté.

« Spike, je suis désolée, je me demandais si il était possible de parler ? », lui demanda-t-elle tellement bas que si il n'avait pas été un vampire il n'aurait sûrement pas pu la comprendre. Interloqué, il l'invita silencieusement à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda curieusement autour d'elle.

« C'est très bien ce que tu as fait avec cet endroit, ça ne ressemble presque plus à un tombeau désormais. », babilla-t-elle, Spike la regarda étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous cette semaine à venir lui parler déco ou lui parler tout court en fait ? Tara continua de plus belle :

« En plus, elle est très bien située, tu as accès aux égouts ect… », Spike la coupa :

« D'accord Tara, ça n'est pas que ta présence me dérange, honnêtement tu es la seule de ce petit groupe qui est aimable avec moi mis à part Anya et c'est juste q'elle espère qu'un jour je deviendrais un client payant, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Tara respira profondément avant de se lancer :

« Willow et moi, on vit un passage à vide ces temps ci… Et elle aimerait qu'on soit un peu plus aventureuse au lit qu'on implique des objets en quelque sorte… Je ne veux pas avoir l'air idiote et puis comme je ne suis pas très confortable avec l'idée Willow semble croire que je ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant, mais c'est pas ça du tout tu comprends ? », Spike était estomaqué. D'abord Buffy et maintenant Tara ! Elles le prenaient pour le courrier du cœur ma parole ou pour sexe conseils !

« Euh Tara, tu es bien consciente que c'est à moi que tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? Vampire mauvais etc ? »

« Oui. », lui répondit elle comme si il était fou et peut-être qu'il l'était, sa puce avait fini par faire frire son cerveau ça expliquerait les conversations étranges qu'il avait eu depuis hier.

« Buffy m'a dit que tu lui avais donné de un très bon conseil quand elle était venue te parler de son problème avec Riley. », lui expliqua-t-elle comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

« La Tueuse t'a parlé de notre conversation ? Ok, où sont les caméras ? », demanda-t-il en cherchant un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Spike, je t'assure qu'il n'y aucune caméra, mais je peux m'en aller si tu veux. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. », elle semblait si triste qu'il fut incapable de la mettre à la porte et puis si il y avait des caméras au moins ils auraient la preuve qu'il pouvait être utile, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi il voulait que quiconque le sache surtout ce damné Scooby !

« Tara attends, assied toi, tu dois avouer que c'est tout de même étrange, non ? », elle sembla penser un instant avant de répondre.

« Je suppose que oui. », acquiesça t-elle.

« Bon, quel genre de chose Willow veut-elle essayer ? », lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main

Elle prit place sur le divan les deux mains sur les genoux comme une enfant sage, Spike alla au réfrigérateur lui chercher une cannette et il lui offrit.

« Merci. », elle prit une grande gorgée avant de se lancer, « Elle voudrait qu'on utilise les trucs en forme de pénis qu'on attache à la taille ou encore ceux qui vibrent et qu'on tient dans la main.

« Et toi, tu n'as jamais été curieuse ? »

« Si un peu, mais je n'ai jamais été avec, tu sais, un homme avant. », avoua-t-elle.

« C'est tout à fait normal si tu as toujours été attirée par les femmes. Est-ce que l'idée d'un pénis te dégoûte ? Je sais que chez certaines lesbiennes tout objet phallique est proscrit, elles n'acceptent que les doigts et parfois la main. »

« La main ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oui, mais commençons par les bases veux-tu ? Alors que penses-tu du pénis ? », il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre univers, il avait peut-être raté sa vocation au lieu de devenir le fléau de l'Europe et le tueur de Tueuses, il aurait pu devenir sexologue !

« ça me fait un peu peur tu comprends, j'ignore quelle sensation ça peut faire… Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est joint aussi intimement avec quelqu'un ? »

Spike aurait voulu rester technique mais il se surpris à lui parler de sentiments, de la joie absolue de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime, de la tendresse qui peut découler de l'acte charnel et combien il pouvait être merveilleux de se donner totalement à quelqu'un sans restriction.

« Parfois Willow me fait un peu peur, elle semble si sure d'elle et quand je ressens un malaise elle prend cela comme un rejet de me part et s'éloigne quand j'ai besoin d'être rassurée. »

« Tara écoute moi, tout d'abord n'ais jamais peur de dire à ta compagne ce que tu ressens quand ce genre de chose se produit, si elle t'aime elle essayera de corriger ses agissements et puis le sexe est personnel à chacun, tu ne dois jamais aller au-delà de ce qui te rend confortable, même par amour tu comprends ? »

« Mais elle semble si ouverte, elle a même acheté certains films où la fille se fait sodomiser et pénétrer en même temps par sa petite amie ! Je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à aller aussi loin. »

« Et tu ne le seras peut-être jamais. Et ce n'est pas une obligation, l'important est que tu ressentes du plaisir, que ta vie sexuelle t'épanouisse en tant que personne. »

« Mais si pour Willow ça ne suffit pas et qu'elle s'ennuie avec moi ? »

« Tara, quand on aime quelqu'un, le sexe n'est jamais ennuyeux même dans la position du missionnaire. Crois moi. »

« Merci. Buffy avait raison, c'est vraiment facile de parler de sexe avec toi. », elle se leva doucement, « Je dois vraiment y aller avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Il la raccompagna à la porte et la regarda partir.

Ok, il avait déjà vu des choses plus étranges mais si jamais Dawn ou Harris venaient lui demander des conseils sur le sexe, il déménageait à coup sur ! Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme peut endurer !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Buffy arpentait nerveusement sa chambre du dortoir, Willow avait un cours de midi à trois heures et elle avait promis à Riley qu'ils pourraient parler. Hier après avoir affronté plus de huit vampires hargneux avec des idées de fin du monde, elle n'avait vraiment pas été d'humeur pour une grande conversation. D'ailleurs elle devait absolument passer voir Spike pour le remercier du tuyau, ces vampires bien que de parfaits imbéciles auraient pu faire des dommages sérieux, ça équivalait à laisser un bébé jouer avec une bombe atomique, peut-être qu'elle lui achèterait du sang et des cigarettes... Elle se figea tout à coup sur place quand elle compris la ligne de ses pensées, depuis quand voulait-elle être aimable avec Spike ? Il ne faisait que bouffer de l'espace, au moins là il se rendait utile, c'était la moindre des choses non ? Après qu'elle l'avoir sauvé l'année dernière de mourir de faim ! Mais ses pensées sonnaient étrangement fausses dans sa tête, elle devait peut-être penser à consulter ?

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Riley qui la regardait plein d'espoir avec -chose bizarre- un journal dans la main sur lequel elle pouvait voir qu'on avait entouré des petites annonces en rouge.

« Buffy, je suis content que nous puissions enfin parler. », il ne passa pas par quatre chemins et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, « Alors, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ? », elle allait lui répondre quand tout à coup elle eut un drôle de pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme journal ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oh ça, c'est _l'écho du paradis, _un journal qu'ils donnent au club de strip-tease local. Je l'ai pris pour qu'on puisse regarder les petites annonces, j'ai souligné celles qui semblaient les plus prometteuses pour notre projet. », tremblante elle lui pris le journal des mains et se mit à lire.

_Kathy, 22 ans, avec poitrine plantureuse et taille proportionnelle. Cherche couple pour amusement libidineux._

_Sarah, 20 ans, cherche homme pour plaisir à deux ou plusieurs, vos petites amies sont les bienvenues._

Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une prude, au contraire elle avait souvent fait l'amour dans des endroits où on aurait pu la surprendre, mais qu'il décide de chercher une femme pour remplir leur lit avant même qu'elle ne lui donne son accord la blessa terriblement et elle se demanda le cœur gros si ça n'était pas elle le problème en fin de compte… Après tout, Angélus lui avait dit à quel point elle était mauvaise et Parker ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Riley, elle n'était pas prête. Elle le regarda dans les yeux s'efforçant de sourire.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. », il la serra très fort dans ses bras sans remarquer un seul instant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

………………………………

Willow venait de finir son cours et était en direction du dortoir de Tara. Sa petite amie semblait ne pas vouloir évoluer ces temps ci et ça commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. En plus Bianca dans son cours d'initiation à l'anthropologie semblait énormément intéressée par elle. Elle aimait Tara, vraiment, mais parfois elle se demandait si elles étaient vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre. Avec Oz elle avait connu un aspect plus bestial du sexe et en avait aimé chaque seconde, avec Tara tout était toujours douceur et amour, elle refusait d'essayer quoi que ce soit de nouveau, on dirait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Quand elle frappa à la porte de celle-ci, elle fut surprise de n'obtenir aucune réponse, elle allait partir à sa recherche quand elle arriva en courant essoufflée.

« Willow, excuse moi ! J'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. », elle remarqua toute suite que quelque chose clochait, Tara n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux mais en plus elle avait une odeur étrange. Elle renifla légèrement et reconnu l'odeur de cigarette.

« Tu t'es mise à fumer ? », demanda-t-elle suspicieuse mais Tara ne broncha pas.

« Pas du tout ! C'est Fred du groupe d'études, il empeste tellement que l'odeur nous colle à la peau ! Je vais me changer si tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Willow continua à l'observer comme un faucon quelques instants avant de lui sourire soulagée.

« Bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas le pull rose ravissant que je t'ai acheté et une jupe ? Tu es tellement plus sexy de cette façon qu'avec ces pantalons de garçon. », Tara lui sourit faiblement, mais obéi.

Willow l'observa se changer contentée, Tara savait qu'elle détestait qu'elle porte des pantalons, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à en porter ? Elle ne voulait pas être jolie pour elle ?

Une fois que Tara fut nue, elle s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui caressa doucement la nuque avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire quelques achats, qu'en dis-tu ? », Tara frissonna et se crispa immédiatement.

« Quel genre de choses ? »

« Tu sais très bien quel genre de chose ! Tu ne veux pas que je sois à l'intérieur de toi ? », lui demanda-t-elle en colère quand elle senti sa tension et elle s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tara pris une grande inspiration et pensa à ce que Spike lui avait dit, de parler à Willow, lui dire comment elle se sentait…

« Ce n'est pas ça, Willow, j'ai peur c'est tout ! », la supplia-t-elle doucement en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

« Peur de quoi, Tara ? ça devint ridicule ! Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu comptes rester vierge pour toujours ? », sa question avait été prononcée avec tellement de dédain que Tara recula comme si on l'avait giflé, Willow le remarqua immédiatement et se confondit en excuses.

« Je suis désolée Tara, je ne voulais pas hurler. Je te demande juste d'essayer de t'ouvrir, on peut aller les acheter, rien ne nous oblige à nous en servir maintenant. On peu y aller doucement ? », Tara pensa rapidement que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais, non ? En plus Willow lui avait dit qu'elle désirait lui donner du temps…

« D'accord, allons-y. », Willow l'embrassa doucement.

« Habille toi, je t'attend à la sortie. », mais avant de fermer la porte elle ajouta, « Oh et Tara ? Ne tarde pas trop, j'ai été patiente jusqu'ici mais tout le monde à ses limites. Je t'aime et je n'aimerais pas que tout se gâche entre nous parce que tu refuses de t'ouvrir. », quand la porte de sa chambre se ferma, Tara avait l'impression qu'on venait de verrouiller sa prison.

…………………………………

Riley n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait immédiatement convaincu Buffy de faire des appels pour prendre rendez-vous avec des femmes potentielles. Le soir même, la mort dans l'âme elle s'était exécutée. Il avait la notion idiote que si c'était elle qui appelait ça semblerait moins pervers, mais Buffy se demandait honnêtement en quoi. Elle ignorait comment elle allait trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle essayait de se dire qu'après la première fois les choses deviendraient sûrement plus faciles, mais une voix dans sa tête qui sonnait étrangement britannique lui répétait _: L'important c'est que tu te respectes toujours dans les choix que tu fais, l'amour c'est donné mais c'est aussi être bien avec l'autre._

Vampire stupide et ses conseils stupides ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait à l'amour ? Le problème c'était que la réponse à sa question était 'beaucoup de choses', c'est exactement pourquoi elle lui avait demandé conseil en premier lieu.

Donc c'est pourquoi elle était devant le miroir essayant plusieurs tenues dans le but de séduire une femme pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec elle et son homme. Parfois être adulte était vraiment un calvaire.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus sexy ? », lui demanda Riley couché sur le lit quand elle essaya un haut rouge et des pantalons en cuir noir. Elle se retourna pour l'observer, il était vêtu seulement de ses jeans et d'un t-short, et elle eut une envie subite de l'étrangler. Avait-elle fait des commentaires sur sa tenue, même si il ressemblait à un boys scout ?

« Riley, ce sont des pantalons en cuir, tout le monde trouve cela sexy. », lui répondit-elle sèchement.

« Des hommes comme Spike, peut être ! Moi personnellement, je préfère les jupes, tu n'en portes pas assez souvent. », étrangement sa façon de prononcer le nom de Spike irrita les nerfs déjà usés de Buffy.

« Peut être que les hommes comme Spike ont compris que mon métier est de tuer des choses dans les cimetières et qu'une mini jupe et des bottes à talons lassés jusqu'aux genoux ne sont pas très pratiques ! », lui fit-elle remarquer sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de le défendre soudainement ? », lui demanda Riley.

« Je ne le défend pas ! », argumenta-t-elle en finissant de mettre ses bottes de combat. Quand elle se releva elle le regarda.

« Alors tu viens ? Nous allons être en retard. », et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Il se leva froidement.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre une jupe, alors ? », Buffy se retourna et le fixa.

« Riley ne pousse pas ta chance, veux-tu ? », lui dit-elle les dents serrées et Riley décida que tout compte fait il ferait peut-être mieux d'obéir.

……………………………..

Willow regardait les choses que Tara et elles avaient acheté. La pauvre avait failli se sauver en courant quand elle avait vu les assortiments de godemichés, vibrateurs pic anale etc… mais Willow lui avait tenu solidement la main et elles avaientt fait leurs achats. En fait c'est Willow qui choisissait parce que Tara semblait pétrifiée sur place. Elle avait pris divers grosseur de godemichés ainsi que du lubrifiant, des perles anales, des huiles de massage, diverses bougies et un papillon qu'on mettait directement sur le clitoris et qui vibrait. Mais sa plus belle acquisition était un dildo avec un arnet noir de 10 pouces, elle avait cru que Tara allait s'évanouir quand elle l'avait vu mais Willow savait qu'à la longue elle s'y habituerait.

Pour l'instant elle attendait que Tara finisse de mettre les vêtements qu'elle avait aussi choisi pour elle, une robe moulante avec des motifs asiatiques qui épousait ses formes et montrait sa poitrine généreuse. Tara avait protesté qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise mais Willow avait fait fit de ses commentaires, il était temps que Tara découvre la femme en elle, sinon leur relation ne mènerait à rien. Quand celle-ci sortie de la salle de bain, elle eut le souffle coupé, elle était magnifique. Tara fixait timidement le sol tirant sur sa robe qu'elle jugeait trop courte, mais Willow lui frappa légèrement les doigts.

« Tu vas l'étirer ! Wow Tara, tu sembles merveilleuse. », elle releva la tête doucement au compliment.

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sur, mon amour ! », et elle alla l'embrasser passionnément, « Qui sait, après _le bronze _peut-être que tu voudras essayer quelques jouets ? », Tara ne répondit rien et suivi Willow en silence se demandant si elle aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle aimait Willow, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

…………………………….

Spike s'ennuyait, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. La vie était vraiment devenue pathétique quand le point culminant de sa semaine était la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la Tueuse de sa propre sorte et une de ses amies lesbienne. Dru devait vraiment rire à s'en décrocher les mâchoires où qu'elle soit ! Pourquoi était-il revenu à Sunnydale ? Mais la question était surtout pourquoi restait-il ? Il pouvait traîner sa carcasse partout mais il continuait de rester à cet endroit maudit. Au moins, il avait rendu sa crypte confortable c'était toujours ça de gagner ! Il venait de gagner toutes les économies de trois étudiants qui croyaient pouvoir le battre au billard quand il la vit rentrer avec son idiot de petit-ami. Dieu, elle était fabuleuse, il avait toujours aimé ses pantalons, elle ressemblait a une guerrière. Ils prirent place à une table et Riley parti leur chercher à boire. Buffy regardait partout comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, sûrement le reste de leur petit groupe cauchemardesque. Spike retourna à son billard et essaya de ne pas leur porter attention quand son regard fut attiré par une vision du ciel. Une femme venait de faire son entrée, les cheveux remontés découvrant une gorge parfaite et vêtue d'une petite robe qui moulait son corps comme une deuxième peau. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua la femme qui l'accompagnai qu'il reconnu Tara, il failli presque en avaler sa langue. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le côté opposé de la Tueuse et Spike remarqua à quel point Tara semblait hors de son élément alors qu'elle suivait Willow docilement ne quittant pas le sol des yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?, se demanda Spike et puis il se ravisa. Depuis quand leur sort lui importait ? Pourtant il ne fut pas capable de cesser de les observer, alternant la table de Buffy et celle de Tara, à un tel point qu'il perdit sa partie. Il donna l'argent au vainqueur et il décida de s'approcher doucement. Une femme aux cheveux noirs avait rejoint Buffy à sa table et Riley semblait littéralement baver dans son décolleté, le type était un imbécile, il sortait avec la femme la puissante du monde et il reluquait les faux seins de la première pétasse venue, c'était décourageant ! Il remarqua aussi qu'une autre femme avait rejoint Tara et Willow et que la sorcière rousse semblait captivée par sa conversation tandis que Tara faisait tapisserie dans son coin.

Willow et Riley se valaient ! Autant qu'il était concerné, ce sont eux qui auraient du sortir ensemble !

…………………………………..

Buffy essayait de trouver quelque chose de séduisant à cette femme mais n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait rien de naturel chez elle, tout était faux des pieds à la tête. Riley de son côté semblait comblé, il ne cessait de lui envoyer des signes lui faisant comprendre qu'il voudrait bien que les choses aillent plus loin, mais Buffy faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, son regard fut attiré par une tête blonde platine et elle remarqua Spike qui l'observait de loin. C'était étrange, elle le connaissait depuis des années et jamais elle n'avait remarqué à quel point il était attirant. Bon d'accord, c'était faux, la première fois elle l'avait trouvé magnifique mais après qu'il eut essayé de la tuer, elle avait revu légèrement ses priorités. Mais l'observant ici ce soir avec ses cheveux légèrement pointus non lissés comme d'habitude, le manteau en cuir et la mauvaise attitude, elle se demandait pourquoi il était toujours célibataire. Elle avait souvent vu des femmes tourner autour, alors pourquoi continuait-il à s'amuser avec la veuve poignet ? À moins qu'il ait des conquêtes et qu'elle l'ignorait ?

« Buffy, Clarisse se demandait si on voulait aller prendre un verre ailleurs ? », lui demanda Riley.

Ça y est, le moment qu'elle redoutait. Riley semblait vraiment emballé par cette idiote, et puis de toute façon elle ou au autre… Prenant une grande inspiration, elle acquiesça.

« Oui, bonne idée. Je vous rejoint à l'entrée. », et elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Elle devait à tout prix se ressaisir.

………………………………..

Spike avait senti les yeux de Buffy sur lui mais avait fait comme si il n'avait pas remarqué et finalement il donna son attention à Tara qui semblait de plus en plus mal dans son coin. Du coin de l'œil il vit Buffy se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain tandis que Riley et sa nouvelle amie se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Il remarqua que la capitaine América avait sa main dans le bas du dos de la fille et il comprit ce qui avait transpiré ici ce soir, elle avait finalement accepté sa proposition de partie à trois. Bon pour elle, mais pourquoi semblait-elle se diriger vers l'abattoir ? se demanda-t-il pour la millième fois. Pourquoi ça le dérangeait ? Il décida de la suivre pour lui parler. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain les jambes tremblantes, il l'attendait accoté au le mur.

« Alors Tueuse, c'est le grand soir ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux, Spike ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Seulement te féliciter. Personnellement je la trouve trop plastique, mais tu aurais pu faire pire. », lui dit-il en se moquant.

« Bon, heureuse que tu approuves. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois les rejoindre. », elle passa devant lui mais il l'arrêta. Quand elle se retourna elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Buffy, tu peux encore attendre, demande lui du temps pour être vraiment sure ? »

« Je ne peux pas reculer comme ça, je me suis déjà trop impliquée. », lui dit-elle résignée.

« Alors prétexte une urgence de Tueuse. Je t'aiderai même. Si tu le fais maintenant, tu le regretteras. », ses yeux semblaient si sincères qu'elle ne demandait qu'à le croire.

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Génial, je te rejoins sur le chemin avec un tuyau pour un nid de démons quelconque. »

« Ok. », alors qu'il allait partir, cette fois ci c'est elle qui l'arrêta.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne devrait jamais se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure sans être prêt. », elle hocha doucement la tête et le laissa partir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il l'accosta comme prévu, Riley semblait prêt à le frapper mais il fini par comprendre qu'elle devait partir et dix minutes plus tard Riley était parti et la fille aussi leur faisant promettre de se rencontrer de nouveau. Jamais si Buffy avait son mot à dire ! Elle descendit vers le plus proche cimetière pour faire une patrouille rapide.

Dès qu'il avait vu Buffy sortie d'affaire, Spike était de nouveau rentré dans le club. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il savait que quelque chose clochait avec tara. Il eut vraiment de la chance car à la seconde ou il remit les pieds à l'intérieur Willow se dirigeait vers la piste de danse laissant Tara à la table sans un regard. Spike en profita pour s'approcher.

« Alors, comment se passe ta soirée Tara ? », elle sursauta légèrement.

« Spike ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé. », lui dit-il en souriant l'air de dire qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il remarqua Tara qui observait Willow mélancolique.

« Tu ne vas pas danser avec elle ? »

Elle soupira tristement.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cette robe, elle est trop courte et Willow est en colère car elle l'a acheté pour moi. Elle dit que je dois m'habiller plus comme une femme. »

« Pour moi tu ressembles toujours à une magnifique créature. », lui dit Spike doucement.

« C'est gentil, mais Willow ne pense pas la même chose. Elle veut toujours que je me change à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. »

« Et tu la laisse décider ? Tara, tu es une adulte, Willow n'a pas à gérer ta vie ni décider ce que tu dois porter ! »

« Mais elle est ma petite amie. »

« Et alors ? Lui as-tu demandé une seule fois de changer son apparence ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors pourquoi acceptes-tu de le faire ? », il enleva sa veste en cuir et il lui tendit, « Tiens, mets ça. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle timide.

« Parce que bien que tu sois magnifique, époustouflante dans cette robe, je vois que n'es pas à l'aise. Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir. »

« Mais… et Willow ? »

« Va lui dire que tu veux rentrer et que je te ramène. »

« Elle sera en colère. », lui dit-elle.

« Non, cette fois c'est toi qui est en colère. », et étrangement Tara se leva et alla affronter Willow.

Le fait que le manteau cachait maintenant son corps semblait lui donner de l'assurance et quand elle arriva près d'elle elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Je rentre, je suis fatiguée. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! La soirée est jeune et puis où as-tu pris ce manteau ? Enlève le. », lui dit Willow avant de retourner danser.

« Willow, je rentre. Spike va me raccompagner. », Tara lui annonça d'une voix plus forte. Quand elle entendit le nom de Spike et son ton décidé, Willow comprit que cette fois elle ne gagnerait pas et elle se retourna.

« Oh c'est son manteau, je croyais aussi le reconnaître. Si tu veux absolument rentrer, nous allons rentrer. », dit-elle en boudant. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte où Spike les attendait, quand elle le vit Willow lui lança un regard noir.

« Nous pouvons rentrer seules. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas et puis Tara pourra me redonner mon manteau. », lui répondit-il laconique.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de manteau, sa robe est parfaite ! », argumenta-t-elle.

« En effet, mais c'est son choix, tu devrais pouvoir le comprendre. », quand Willow compris qu'elle venait de se montrer sous un jour peu flatteur, elle essaya de faire fondre la glace qui s'était installée.

« Tu as raison, tout ce que mon amour veut. »

Mais ça sonnait vide dans sa bouche et tout le monde s'en aperçu, elle la première.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après que Spike les ai déposées devant la porte du dortoir de Tara, Willow n'en pouvait plus, elle se retourna vers sa petite amie un air accusateur dans le regard.

« Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il se rend utile celui là tout à coup ? », elle essayait de paraître le plus en colère possible sachant que Tara détestait toujours les conflits. Mais étrangement aucun de ses tours ne semblaient fonctionner ce soir, car Tara ne frémit même pas, au contraire elle commença à enlever sa robe avant de lui répondre.

« Va savoir, peut-être qu'il m'aime bien. », lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, « Ou qu'il a trouvé amusant de te voir flirter devant moi avec une autre femme toute la soirée et qu'il voulait continuer de profiter du spectacle de ma souffrance plus longtemps ? »

« Bianca n'est qu'une amie, et c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu participer de la soirée ! », lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Tu savais parfaitement que je me figerais sur place dans cette robe ! Tu voulais seulement afficher à Bianca la femme qui partageait ton lit ! », lui répondit-elle en colère. Elle vit toute suite les yeux de Willow se remplir de larmes et les remords se mirent à l'assaillir.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, alors je ferais aussi bien de renter chez moi. »

« Non Willow, je suis désolée ! C'est juste que dans cette robe je me sentais pratiquement nue et je détestais ça. », Tara étais affligée, pourquoi avait-elle pensé du mal de la femme qu'elle aimait ? C'était Willow bon sang, son amour, elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

« Tu ne veux pas être jolie pour moi ? », lui dit-elle en reniflant légèrement.

« Bien sur que si. » , Le ton de Tara était tendre et elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, « Je suis désolée, bébé. »

Willow l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu veux bien la reporter pour moi une autre fois ? », Tara se crispa. D'un côté elle détestait se promener à moitié nue, mais Willow ne comprendrait pas et elle le savait.

« Bien sur que si, allez viens, allons nous coucher. »

Quand elle vit le sourire de Willow elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle s'habituerait à la longue, Willow avait raison, elle devait être plus fière de son propre corps.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de vendre peu à peu son âme au diable ?

………………………………………………………..

Le lendemain de son fiasco au _bronze, _Buffy et Riley avait eu un argument, il lui reprochait de toujours laisser son devoir passer en premier, elle de son côté l'accusait de ne penser qu'à sa petite personne. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait flanché à la dernière seconde, ça ne servirait qu'à le mettre encore plus en colère. Finalement ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté vaquer à leurs occupations.

C'était il y a deux jours et Riley l'avait appelé plus tôt ce matin lui disant qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait qu'ils puissent discuter et Buffy sentit un poids immense descendre de ses épaules, sa relation avec Riley était la seule chose de sa vie qui était normale. Depuis qu'elle refusait qu'il l'accompagne en patrouille ou qu'il soit mêlé de quelque façon que ce soit à la partie surnaturelle de sa vie, il avait failli mourir une fois elle n'accepterait pas de le perdre.

Quand il arriva, ils se regardèrent tous les deux nerveusement pendant un long moment, c'est finalement lui qui brisa le silence.

« Buffy, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que cette partie de ta vie est importante c'est juste que cette soirée était importante pour nous en tant que couple, tu comprends ? »

« Justement Riley, c'est difficile pour moi de me faire à l'idée de devoir te partager, tu n'éprouves pas la même chose ? »

« Voyons Buffy, quel homme ne voudrait pas avoir la chance d'observer deux femmes ensembles ? », lui répondit-il comme si c'était la normalité et que tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de l'éprouver.

« Et si je demandais à ce qu'un homme rentre dans notre couple ? »

« Voyons, tu es ridicule ! Je ne suis pas attiré vers les hommes ! », lui dit-il outré.

« Donc, moi je dois me taire et accepter que tu couches avec d' autres femmes alors que je n'y ai pas le droit ? »

« Une femme ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais ! »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? On croirait entendre ces hommes dans les thérapie de groupe pour divorcer qui clament haut et fort 'je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle était en colère, une fellation ce n'est pas réellement tromper !' »

Il regarda par terre légèrement honteux, un partie de Buffy se disait qu'il était temps de lui dire, il comprendrait, mais elle avait encore trop peur donc elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement la main.

« Tu dois me donner un peu de temps, chéri, pour m'habituer à cette idée. »

« Je le fais pour nous Buffy, tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ? », honnêtement elle ne le croyait pas du tout, il ne le faisait que pour lui, que pour ses besoins de se sentir à nouveau quelqu'un mais elle répondit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Je sais. »

Riley se redressa reprenant contenance et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je savais que tu m'aimais assez pour comprendre. Alors, on prend un prochain rendez-vous ? », elle eu envie de crier. Ne venait-elle pas de lui demander du temps ? Mais comme d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

………………………

Le reste de la semaine fut long et pénible autant pour Buffy que Tara qui trouvait tous les moyens possible de repousser l'échéance. Heureusement le week-end arrivait et Riley devait partir pour trois jours dans un camp de l'armée et Willow sortait de la ville avec sa mère pour une marche de la femme ou un truc du genre. C'est pourquoi quand vendredi arriva, Buffy se surpris à marcher entre les pierres tombales avec un pack de bières et une pizza essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne voulait que le remercier pour le coup de main qu'il lui avait donné au _bronze _et ainsi faciliter leur futur relation de travail, c'était beaucoup plus agréable quand il n'essayait pas de monter des plans derrière son dos.

Elle cogna sur la porte timidement et puis se ravisa. Pourquoi changer ses bonnes habitudes ? Elle donna un coup de pied dedans. Le fracas qu'elle fit alerta Spike qui passa la tête à travers la trappe du sous-sol.

« Tueuse, on ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant de rentrer chez les gens ? », lui demanda-t-il irrité comme il apparaissait pleinement à sa vue.

« Oui mais tu n'es pas une personne donc ça ne compte pas ! », lui dit elle légèrement sur la défensive. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi, elle venait lui offrir un cadeau, bon sang !

« Tu as changé de travail ? Tu livres des pizzas, maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-il curieusement en fixant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança le pack de bières qu'il attrapa d'une seule main.

« Je me suis dit que vu que tu avais été utile ces temps-ci, je viendrais voir par moi-même ce que tu trafiques et j'avais faim. », jamais en cent ans elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne se l'avouait pas à elle-même mais il ne sembla pas très dupe et la regardait d'un air évaluatif la tête sur le côté, levant un sourcil doucement. Irritée, elle lui rentra dedans avec la pizza.

« Allez, j'ai faim ! Et ouvre moi une canette de bière ! », il lui donna un sourire sardonique avant de lui faire une petite révérence.

« Bien sur, milady. », lui répondit-il avec un accent qui sonnait un peu comme Wesley, très vieille Angleterre.

Spike se déplaça pour trouver des couverts et pendant qu'il fouillait dans ce qui semblait à Buffy une sorte de coffre, il lui demanda :

« Tu as vu Tara dernièrement ? », sa question la surpris énormément mais elle essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Non, pas depuis quelques jours, pourquoi ? », il revint vers elle apportant ce qu'il avait cherché et l'installa sur la table basse devant lui.

« J'en sais rien je les ai raccompagné Willow et elle jusqu'à son dortoir l'autre nuit et elle semblait un peu étrange, la rouquine fait un sacré numéro sur elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », lui demanda-t-elle légèrement défensive. Willow était après tout son amie.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu beaucoup d'histoires de couple dans ma vie et je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui en contrôle une autre et c'est exactement ce qui se passe. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Willow aime Tara, et puis depuis quand raccompagnes-tu mes amies chez elles ? »

« Depuis que tu me l'as envoyé pour des conseils. Soyons clairs, la rouquine peut se perdre autant que je suis concerné elle est devenue puissante, beaucoup trop rapidement si tu veux mon avis et c'est en train de la changer, déjà la fille de l'année dernière a cessé d'exister, mais Tara a toujours été aimable avec moi. »

« Tu as compétemment perdu la tête ! Willow n'a aucun trip de pouvoir ! »

« Tu connais la théorie de la grenouille et de l'eau bouillante ? On dit que si tu mets une grenouille dans un bassin d'eau bouillante elle sautera et se sauvera. Par contre si tu la mets dans l'eau froide et fait bouillir l'eau lentement elle cuira sans bouger. C'est exactement ce qui arrive à toi et ta petite équipe de cloches, vous avez une bombe à retardement dans vos rangs mais vous êtes trop dans le bain pour vous en rendre compte. »

« Ta puce t'a définitivement abîmé le cerveau ! Willow est notre amie, elle ne nous ferait jamais de mal. », lui répondit-elle d'un ton décidé.

« Oui tu as raison, ça serait la première fois que ça arrive qu'un junkie essaie de blesser ceux qui comptent le plus à ses yeux. », lui rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Willow ne prend aucune drogue ! »

« Crois moi, la magie peu abîmer quelqu'un autant que l'héroïne. », lui dit-il doucement avant de prendre une bouchée de sa pizza.

« Je suis sure que tu te trompes, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai alors j'aurais conduit ma meilleur amie dans l'enfer de la drogue, c'est réjouissant. »

Spike soupira dramatiquement.

« Encore et toujours la martyre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du libre arbitre ? Chaque jour que nous vivons nous sommes confronté à des choix et personne ne peut être tenu responsable de ceux que nous faisons à part nous même. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Tu fais exactement la même chose dans ta relation avec ton boyscout, tu continues de penser que tu n'as pas le choix alors que c'est faux. J'ai vu ton regard terrifié l'autre soir, tu n'es pas prête du tout à faire ce genre de truc mais pourtant tu allais ramper à ses pieds et exhausser son désir. »

« Ça te va bien de parler ! Je ne te vois pas t'impliquer dans aucune relation stable depuis le départ de Dru, et ne me nomme pas Harmony j'essaie de garder un minimum de respect à ton égard ! »

« Je ne dis pas que je fais ce que je prêche, Tueuse. Oui le départ de Dru m'a filé un sacré coup que j'essaie de combler avec des filles idiotes et trop de boisson mais je suis lucide au moins dans tout cela, je ne me voile pas la face, je sais que j'agis comme un lâche mais Tara et toi vous êtes sûrement deux des plus belles femmes que j'ai connu et brillantes en plus et j'en ai vu plusieurs, pourtant vous êtes prêtes à tout pour garder des idiots qui ne méritent pas votre présence… Je trouve ça insensé. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? », lui demanda-t-elle timide.

« Bien sur, ils sont de vrais tarés. »

« Non, je parle de la partie 'belle et intelligente'. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Buffy, c'est tout. », elle rougit doucement et Spike ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était adorable mais elle se ressaisi très vite et lui donna une tape.

« Ne traite pas mon petit-ami et ma meilleure amie de tarés ! », sa seule réponse fut un éclat de rire qu'elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

……………………………..

Le lendemain matin de sa soirée avec Spike qui avait fini avec lui faisant une imitation de Giles tellement réussie qu'elle en avait ri à en avoir mal aux côtes, Buffy décida de rendre visite à Tara. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses études jusqu'au cou et fut ravie d'avoir une raison de prendre une pause. Elles sortirent donc toutes les deux prendre un café, une fois installées devant leur moka, Buffy posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tara, tu trouves que Willow agit étrangement ces temps-ci ? », Tara pris un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Un peu, pourquoi ? »

« Spike croit qu'elle essaie de te contrôler. », elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui mentirait sur sa source et en plus Tara ne le répéterait à personne, elle en était sure, ce qui mettait Spike à l'abri des colères de Willow.

« Je crois qu'il est seulement inquiet. », essaya-t-elle de la rassurer, « Il m'a vu au _bronze _cette semaine et je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Willow avait insisté pour que je porte une robe très moulante et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, ce n'était rien vraiment, mais il a insisté pour me ramener quand il vu à quel point je m'ennuyais. »

« Et Willow elle n'a rien vu ? »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle était avec une amie Bianca, elle ne doit pas toujours s'occuper de moi tu sais, elle a droit à sa vie. »

Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le dortoir, Willow avait appelé trois fois sur son cellulaire et n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier que Buffy soit avec elle. Quand elle avait raccroché la dernière fois elle avait dit en s'excusant : « Il est normal qu'elle soit inquiète, après tout tu es son amie avant tout. », c'est pourquoi Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser cette question :

« Et toi, est-ce que tu as droit aussi à ta vie ? », Tara la fixa un moment surprise et Buffy compris qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on s'intéresse à ses sentiments.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble je vis surtout pour elle, ce qu'elle veut faire, où elle veut aller, ect. »

« Alors Spike a raison, elle te contrôle. », ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation et ça la rendit vraiment très triste. Premièrement car Willow était son amie et deuxièmement car ça se passait sous son nez et qu'elle n'avait rien vu. La théorie de la grenouille que Spike lui avait raconté lui revint en mémoire et elle se demanda si il avait raison aussi pour le reste…

Pourtant Tara vint de nouveau à sa défense.

« Je t'assure que non ! Willow m'aime, c'est tout. », mais maintenant que Buffy savait la vérité, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

…………………..

Cette nuit là, Tara eut peine à s'endormir. Elle se demandait pourquoi Spike avait dit de telles choses à Buffy mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se sentir flattée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il avait été si gentil l'autre jour en l'écoutant patiemment et puis l'autre nuit quand il lui avait prêté son manteau. Quand elle s'endormit enfin, elle fit un rêve des plus étranges…

Elle était nue frottant sensuellement son corps contre des draps en satin d'un rouge sang, elle senti une présence dans la pièce et tourna sa tête vers l'embrasure où Spike l'observait attentivement. Au lieu d'être timide elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, sa démarche prédatrice l'excita encore plus et quand il fut à sa portée elle agrippa sa main et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit doucement contre sa bouche avant de caresser son corps fiévreux jouant sur sa chair comme un artiste. Elle gémissait, suppliait, il se retrouva bientôt nu avec elle son corps se reposant sur le sien, il pénétra en elle doucement et elle se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée et légèrement honteuse.

Elle refusait de faire ce genre de choses avec Willow mais dans ses rêves elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire non seulement avec un homme mais un vampire aussi. Mais le désir que lui avait procurer son rêve refusa de partir pour autant et le sommeil tarda à venir, une autre fois les images de son rêve dansant derrière ses paupières clauses.


End file.
